djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett, also known as Alpha-50, was a clone and the designated son of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. He spent most of his life as a bounty hunter and eventually led the Mandalorian Protectors History Early Life Boba spent much of his time playing with toys in a sparsely furnished Kamino apartment. When Jango Fett returned from his missions, one Kaminoan analyst observed that he would wash the blood off of his hands and gloves, and then sit down and play with Boba. They also had quiet moments where the pair caught rollerfish. His guardians included Taun We and MU-12. One day, Jango returned home for the last time. His ensuing confrontation with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi led him to flee the planet with his son Boba, and they arrived at Geonosis. The Geonosis Arena Clone Wars Jedi Great Purge The Empire hired Boba Fett to eliminate a group of Jedi. He tracked them to an unspecified forest planet and killed five of them by himself. Darth Vader arrived with two Royal Guards, paid him for his services and then attempted to kill him. Both of the Royal Guards died, but Boba Fett held his ground. Vader commended him for his fighting prowess and claimed he would receive future job offers from the Empire. Fett nodded and left. Rise of the Empire Fett was tasked with assisting the 501st Vader's Fist Legion in retaking Tipoca City during the Kamino Uprising. Boba Fett fought Darth Vader on Marx Minor. He reached a very temporary stalemate with the Dark Lord of the Sith and then fled. He would later duel Vader with a scrounged up lightsaber in a cantina on an unidentified planet. Fett would battle Vader on a fourth ''occasion which resulted in both parties being injured, and their equipment was heavily damaged. Galactic Civil War Battle of Kamino (GCW) Boba tracked the Rogue Shadow and calculated it's hyperspace route, following the vessel to Dantooine alongside a clone of Galen Marek's that was loyal to the Empire. Boba Fett entered the system and scanned the planet, informing the Dark Apparentice that the base was located in some old ruins about seven kilometers from the city of Khoonda, and that they were well defended. The Dark Apprentice ordered him to distract the majority of the garrison, to which Boba responded that he had BX-series commando droids at his disposal, which had cost him a hefty sum, but he was certain that Darth Vader would reimburse him. Showdown on Tatooine Boba Fett battled either Galen Marek or one of his clones inside Jabba's Palace. The Hunt for Durge Boba Fett looked into rumours that Death Watch operatives had been active somewhere in the northwestern area of Endor. Boba Fett enlisted one of Jabba the Hutt's mercenaries to deliver a message to a contact n a refugee camp north of the city Restuss on the planet Rori, who would help the mercenary track down a target named Uff Wogo. Fett had obviously researched his target, as he knew that Wogo was of the Marauder species and used a Needler Carbine with Marauder inscriptions on the stock. It turned out that Wogo had been killed by an individual who identified as Durge, who had the spacer deliver a message. Fett sent the spacer to a research facility called the Warren on Dantooine. It turned out that the scientists there had worked on Project Durge, which had involved repairing the damaged bounty hunter and putting together his damaged limbs and organs. The spacer tracked Durge down to an abandoned apartment in Dee'ja Peak on Naboo, and put an end to him. Battle over the Great Pit of Karkoon New Republic '''Yuuzhan Vong War' "As long as we work for you, you leave the Mandalore sector alone." - Boba Fett to a member of the Yuuzhan Vong Legends There are many legends about Boba Fett, particularly regarding his origins. One tale tells of Fett being a failed stormtrooper who killed his commanding officer. A second claims he was the leader of a fabled group of warriros from Mandalore, who were decimated by the Jedi Knights. Yet a third account tells of a Journeyman Protector from Concord Dawn named Jaster Mereel who adopted the mask and guise when he was convicted of treason. These and many more legends, lies and half-truths and exaggerations of Boba Fett have spread throughout the Galaxy. Trivia Artwork: https://www.reddit.com/r/StarWars/comments/cmvgss/im_teaching_myself_illustrator_and_i_tried_to/ Author: u/RancidMilkMan Fourth Duel with Darth Vader: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tVGPv3LccI[[Category:Character]] Category:Human Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Boba Fett Category:Clone Category:Alpha-50